It's my Life
by Spunkie Cowgirl
Summary: Sora's hot and new with a really bad attitude, Tai and Matt both think she's hot. Matt decides to fight Sora attitude wise what will happen? Will the rivals fall for eachother?Mimi used to be Sora's friend until she went bad, why did she get bad?
1. Roshelle Academy

Summary: Sora's the hot new punk with a really bad attitude. Mimi knows her from a past friendship, Tai doesn't know what to think except well that she was hot, Matt agrees but knows that something is terribly wrong with her. Will the blonde reveal the burrowed her innerself or will her inner secrets overpower her and cause her to end her life? Sorato and other couplings.  
  
Disclaimer: I will only say this once...I do NOT own digimon and I never will so please don't sue for you will receive nothing for I have nothing. Thanx  
  
Now on with this fic.  
  
Ch. 1

**Roshelle Academy  
**  
"SORA RHEANNE TAKENOUCHI!!! I've had enough of your smart mouth and bad attitude you're out!" Sora's raged mother yelled.  
  
"Whoa mom don't strain yourself you know with your age and everything..and besides I'd like to leave this dump anyway!" Sora replied sarcastically to her mom.  
  
"Oooohh no, no,...you're not going to get a free ticket out of here, no with your mouth you're getting yourself a free ticket to Roshelle Academy it's a boarding school in California and trust me I'll make sure you get enrolled tomorrow. Now maybe you'll have some real misery!" her mother said deviously.  
  
Sora gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Watch me!" her mother yelled. "Now get in your room!"  
  
Sora flicked her mother off and headed towards her secluded bedroom.  
  
**Morning**  
  
**6:00 a.m  
**  
"SORA! GET UP!" Sora's mother's shrill angered voice yelled while shaking her daughter.  
  
Sora moaned and hit her mom's hands away.  
  
"SORA!"  
  
Sora flicked her mom off and fell back asleep. Her mother's face got indwelled with anger and hate so her mom grabbed the mattress and flipped it over throwing her daughter to the hard wood and clothing covered floor.  
  
"Ughhh...what the..." Sora groaned while beginning to sit up.  
  
"Get up you have to leave at 11:15!" her mother stated.  
  
"What are you serious I thought you were just being a jerk as usual and just saying that crap!"  
  
"NO SORA! I'm dead serious; I hate your attitude and sarcasm now I'm gonna make sure your life is miserable."  
  
Sora gave a terrified look of horror. "But..  
  
"NO buts about it now get dressed and start packing!" her mother demanded and left.  
  
Sora murmured something's of her mom while walking into her bathroom. She removed her pjs and stepped into the shower. She let the hot steamy water soothe her silky beautiful body. Grabbing her 'Ausie' Shampoo and Conditioner she bathed her silky red strands and used her raspberry body wash to cleanse her fit body. Turning the water off she grabbed her 'Hurley' towel and wrapped it around her soaked body. She walked out and dried herself and her hair. She grabbed some undergarments and put them on, then she grabbed a pair of black faded jeans with a red halter top that read 'If looks could kill you'd already be dead' and showed off her stomach. Walking back into the bathroom she grabbed her lavender deodorant and put it on. Then she brushed her teeth and grabbed her tongue ring and put that on, then her lip ring, then her belly button ring. Sora smirked _'I wonder what impression I'll make'_ Sora gave out a small chuckle at her last thought. She walked out and put on knee high leather boots, chains, spike bracelets and necklaces, and her black leather jacket. Her nails were also freshly coated with 'Morbid' Black nail polish. She then grabbed two 'Volcolm' bags and began to put her clothes, shoes, and necessities into them. _'Ready as I'll ever be...now to get out of hell and move to the deeper pit of it.'  
_  
She sighed and placed her bags on her shoulder and walked out of her room for the last time.  
  
**Airport  
**  
Sora walked up towards the her flight which was being called. Her mom had followed her in to make sure she didn't try a valiant escape.  
  
**Sacramento, California**  
  
Sora stretched and walked off the plane. She saw a stern faced tall woman who looked as if she was in her late 40's who was holding a sign which said 'Takenouchi'. _'Great another hell life.'_ Sora walked over with a smirk on her face. _'I think if I screw this up my mom will have my head on a silver platter....ah well...screw her'  
  
_ "Shawna Richard, principal of Roshelle Academy...I see you will be one of our _'surveilled'_ students won't you"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not....it depends I'll decide when I get there, the names Sora"  
  
"Yes, well lets proceed" Shawna said getting in the car while eyeing Sora suspiciously  
  
**Roshelle Academy**  
  
Sora looked around at the huge buildings, then she took a notice to the sight of coedness. _'ha a coed school it gets a little more interesting now'_ Sora stepped out of the blue Lexus while being drooled over by the guys, she dressed punk, acted punk but dang she still was hot. All the females gave her look of disgust.  
  
"here you go" Shawna said handing Sora a slip of paper. "That's your classes, the rules, and your dorm number. Now if you'll excuse me I must depart. "  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Shawna death glared her then walked off. Sora flicked her off when she turned around, that was one of her favorite things to do to authority. Sora glanced down at the paper '457' it read. Sora shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the 400 building. Avoiding the whistles and comments from guys. She entered the building and headed to the fifth floor and found 457. She put the key in and opened the door to find a whore and her pimp boyfriend making out on the couch. Sora moaned with disgust and dropped her stuff and left . Sora looked down the hall to see a chocolate haired boy, a blonde, and a pink headed girl. The girl looked seemingly familiar to Sora.  
  
"Is that Sora?" the pink headed girl asked the boys.  
  
"Is that Mimi?" Sora wondered...her eyes widened with horror.."OH NO!...it is"

* * *

tbc  
  
what will Mimi think of Sora's new look and attitude? How will things go for her?  
  
Plz review. 


	2. Old Friends Fight

Thank you all for your reviews.  
  
Blondie121147: thankyou so much yeah the lip ring bad I know but don't worry oh ya plz update Seventeen and Her Choice.  
  
Kat: thankyou so much also.  
  
bluecalinbluerag: thankyou so much for your review. Oh and just for you because of that incident in The Babysitter I'm going to put Koumi in here and in The Babysitter. I sent you an email so yes plz forgive me.  
  
Skm: well I see you every day so ya thankyou for reviewing and update your fic.  
  
Anonymous: if you'll just wait you'll see that later on these turn into the original characters now be patient.  
  
Now on with this fic.  
  
Recap: _"Is that Sora?" the pink-headed girl asked the boys.  
  
"Is that Mimi?" Sora wondered...her eyes widened with horror.."OH NO!...it is"  
_  
Ch. 2  
  
**Old Friends Fight**  
  
Mimi approached Sora very shocked. "SORA!"  
  
Sora sighed. "YEAH Mimi it's me."  
  
"Oh wow, what happened to you?"  
  
"What do you mean? All because I don't wair clothes that are pink or for whores you think there's something wrong with me, no Mimi I think the question is what happened to you?" Sora exclaimed.  
  
_'dang she's hot and she puts up a pretty good fight to'_ the chocolate haired boy thought.  
  
Mimi stood in shock at Sora's last remark. While Sora was getting hoots and whistles from a crowd of guys. Sora smirked and walked off.  
  
"She used to be so nice and sweet now she's just.....  
  
"BAD!" that group of guys said.  
  
"OH go back to class" Mimi yelled.  
  
The chocolate haired boy approached Mimi. "So an old friend" he remarked.  
  
"yeah," she replied.  
  
The blonde then approached. "I see she's not what you expected." He said.  
  
"I'm gonna talk to her" The chocolate haired boy said.  
  
"Same here" The blonde replied.  
  
Mimi just sighed and rolled her eyes at the boys. "good luck" she said.  
  
They just smirked. _'oh, she thinks she's all that just like me when I came here, I wonder if she's got a problem...well lets see how tuff she really is...it's time to give her a run for her money'_ the blonde thought to himself. The chocolate haired boy saw his train of thought and eyed him weirdly. The blonde smirked. "Let's go" he replied. And they headed off to where the red head trailed off.

* * *

Tbc  
  
Sorry that was really short and boring but it gets better plz forgive me. What will Sora think of Matt's attitude..yes the blonde and chocolate haired are Matt and Tai you'll here that in the next chapter. Let's see how Sora responds to some more stubbornness. Plz review. 


	3. Phasings

Thankyou all for reviewing. I know my chap. Have been short but this one will be longer plz forgive me. Sorry that it took me so long I was having major computer problems ugh. And I was babysitting for a week and I mean it. And the dang finals.  
  
Ch. 3  
  
**Phasing**

**   
  
**  
Matt headed to literature/grammar class. When he arrived he sat down at his usual desk.  
  
**10 minutes later**  
  
**-knock,knock-  
**  
The door to their room echoed through interrupting Mrs. Carruth's demonic lecture of adjectives and clauses before she assigned 9 pages of homework. (Mrs. Carruth is a real teacher she was my grammar/literature teacher this year and she does assign 9 pages or more of homework. She assigned 7 pages of grammar homework during semester week blek, so yes) Everyone looked with relief; for the door was their lifesaver from the hoe teacher. The door opened revealing the fiery red head stepped in with anger and sarcasm in her ruby orbs.  
  
"And you are?" Mrs. Carruth asked harshly.  
  
"Takenouchi, Sora" Sora replied giving the sweet appearance only to deceive.  
  
The teacher looked her attire over. "Apparently you don't know of the dresscode rule"  
  
"Oh my gosh! NO! You're a bright one aren't you! "Sora replied sarcastically.  
  
Mrs. Carruth gasped. Sora was getting hoots and whistles and shouts from the class.  
  
"Go..."Mrs. Carruth stopped in her tracks. "Because you're new you get a break"  
  
"Aww..the pity route, huh?"  
  
Mrs. Carruth got enflamed with fury. "Go pick an empty desk and keep your mouth shut until my class is over and see me after class."  
  
"Ohh..I'm shaking...after class..no the horror!" Sora smirked and could have sworn that she saw horns and fangs come out of the teacher.  
  
Sora looked towards the back window corner...occupied by a blonde haired blue eyed guy. She glared daggers at him..he didn't seem to notice. She grunted and found the next closest desk..the one next to the occupier. By now Matt's fanatic fan girls had swarmed him. Sora sent death glares to all of them for she couldn't reach her seat and all the enclosed space was beginning to trouble her and make her slightly uneasy.  
  
"Oh Mattie, I love you, kiss me, sign my shirt, go out with me, and even sleep with me" Sora heard from the girls.  
  
'_Oh look its Mr. My ego is better than the universe man'_ Sora chuckled at her thought. Then she looked into those azure blue eyes and saw a disturbed unwanted sight within them. _'Huh, he doesn't enjoy his fame...weird!..well I wouldn't either but he's a guy'_ Then Sora got shoved to the side. That was the last line.  
  
**"GET AWAY FROM HERE!" YOU STUPID WHORES GO TRY TO GET LAID WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"** Sora's anger came out like nothing else.  
  
Everyone grew silent...they knew trouble was lurking.  
  
"And you are?" a snobby female voice replied.  
  
Sora gave a sly smile..a competitor. "You have no idea!" She remarked.  
  
"Oh, am I supposed to be scared?" the maroon haired girl asked.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not depends on how much of a fight you can put up, but I don't think someone who spends most of her time getting laid every night knows how to fight let alone stand by herself." Sora stated.  
  
"Why you...how dare you talk to me like that do you even know who I am?"  
  
"Worlds biggest hoe" Sora estimated.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"I am June Motomiya head of the Yamato Matt Ishida fan club!"  
  
"You're still just a hoe to me"  
  
"Gosh, what is your story?" June replied.  
  
Sora smiled. "What can't think of anything else to come back with huh? You're not so tough after all are you?!" Sora rose her voice and grabbed June by the collar of the shirt. "You think your all that but you're not now I'll show you what true fighting is" Sora brought back her fist.  
  
"SORA!" Matt yelled.  
  
Matt ran to Sora and grabbed her around the waist also trapping her arms so she couldn't fight.  
  
**"THAT IS ENOUGH SORA TAKENOUCHI! I WANT YOU IN MY OFFICE NOW!"** Shawna Richard yelled.  
  
Mrs. Carruth had been ever so kind to go and get the principal. Matt let go of her and got a scent of Sora's jasmine aroma. Sora shot daggers at June then headed to Shawna. As Shawna and her left Sora flicked Mrs. Carruth off.  
  
"See Mattie, I resolved everything!" June exclaimed.  
  
"Oh ya sure, **YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF DECKED**!" Matt yelled causing June's eyes to swelter with tears.  
  
"Now settle down class, let's move on with compound complex sentences." Mrs. Carruth hollered.  
  
**Principals Office**  
  
"Miss. Takenouchi I just got a hold of your old school record"  
  
"Someone's been doing their homework." Sora said with her arms crossed taking a look at the desk, bookshelves, and filecabinets. _'I better get used to this place.'  
_  
"I will not tolerate that sarcasm of yours, now it says here that you were suspended four times in the 1st nineweeks, then in the 2nd semester you were suspended nine times! It says that you ditched school and vandalized school property. You also were caught supposedly with drugs."  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "You know I did all that stuff so I already know everything you just said because I freaking did it! So don't tell me things that I already know your wasting my time!"  
  
"Mrs. Takenouchi, I will let you off for now but you do it again and you will know the meaning of true meaning of punishment! **UNDERSTAND!"**  
  
"Whatever,"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Sora smiled and exited right when the bell rang.  
  
**Lunch**  
  
Sora walked in the cafeteria to see what their entrée was. It was goo with noodles that looked as if they were squirming. Sora raised an eyebrow. She sighed and made her way to her dorm. As she was walking she heard the sound of her name. She turned around to see Mr. Ego.  
  
"Hey, I'm Yamato Ishida, call me Matt. That was quite a show you put on back there; everyones talking about the principal's office" Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, if it weren't for the hoe Carruth I wouldn't have had to put up with Mrs. Shawna Richards." Sora replied smartalicaly.  
  
"Gosh, why do you act so irascible?" Matt asked.  
  
"None of your freaking business!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Oh and you call the _'I'm all that no one can touch me because I'm a tough tomboy who's also a slut act'_ calm?" Matt said.  
  
Sora was aghast with Matt's response. She stared at him with rage and slight hurtfulness in her eyes.  
  
"You dick, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Oh getting frustrated are we?" Matt responded.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Oh don't stress yourself."  
  
Sora shot daggers at him and stormed off to her dorm. _'She's cute when she's mad' _Matt thought.  
  
"Yo Matt let's go" a fellow football player said.  
  
Matt ran off.  
  
**Sora's dorm**  
  
Sora ran into her dorm completely avoiding the groping couple. She grabbed her crap and ran up stairs to a bedroom. She went in and went on the bed._'How did I let him phase me? No, he can't figure it out.'_

_

* * *

_  
--Tbc—  
  
What's Sora saying? Is Matt taking a liking to her? Plz review.


	4. Shut Up

Thank you all for reviewing! Ok, so now I must go on!  
  
Recap: _Sora ran into her dorm completely avoiding the groping couple. She grabbed her crap and ran up stairs to a bedroom. She went in and went on the bed.'How did I let him phase me? No, he can't figure it out.'  
_

Note: In here they are nothing like the original characters so if you dont like just bug off.

_  
_Ch. 4  
  
**Shut Up**

Sora lay there thinking of moments in her past life. She cringed at thoughts and smiled at thoughts. After thinking and recalling she became calm again. She sighed and headed to the exit. She walked outside and began to scavenge the halls for something to do.  
  
"YOU!" she heard a girl yell a very familiar voice yell.  
  
Sora turned around to see the one and only Jun. Sora sighed.  
  
"What do you want hoe?" Sora asked.  
  
"You messed with the wrong girl." Jun said.  
  
"Am I supposed to be scared?" Sora asked.  
  
Jun grunted and walked towards her. "You made Mattie yell at me!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry...**I DON'T CARE**! He could make you sleep with him or piss your pants and I wouldn't care one bit!" Sora yelled.  
  
"What is up with you? You come in here little miss big shot trying to take Mattie away from me and you don't even care about anything Mattie does!" Jun yelled.  
  
"Oh my..you think that I'm trying to steal that dick away from you! I want him to get hit by a car, better yet shot, or maybe even decapitated!" Sora yelled.  
  
"You've disgraced MATTIE! EVIL!" Jun yelled while running off.  
  
Sora just widened her eyes and gave a snobby look.  
  
"Oh, so you really want all that!" a strong male voice asked.  
  
Sora prayed it wasn't him she turned around...it was him.  
  
"What do you want Ishida?" Sora asked.  
  
"We're you serious?" Matt asked.  
  
"You really think that I'm going to waste money on something or someone to kill you!" Sora said laughing.  
  
Matt couldn't help but smile he just didn't get this girl.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Sora yelled.  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"Don't do that nothing crap with me!"  
  
"Do you ever stop yelling?" Matt asked.  
  
"With you no, I'll make an exception not to!" She replied.  
  
"Alright if you really want it that way,"  
  
"What way?"  
  
Matt smiled and slammed her against the wall hard. Sora had a look of confusion in her eyes. Matt was inches away from her face.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sora yelled. "Dick, get off me!"  
  
Matt then smirked and closed the gap between them. Catching Sora off guard he gave her a passionate kiss while she had been in mid sentence. Sora gasped which allowed the entry of his tongue. Sora then built enough strength to throw him off. Sora was speechless. Matt was surprised at how well she could kiss. Sora just stayed silent and walked off_. 'Why, why...how....no...stay on track, you cant turn up like last time' _Sora thought with tears sweltering in her eyes. She walked outside and grabbed a cigarette and sat against a brick wall. As she smoked her cell rang.  
  
"So your in America now?" a voice said.

* * *

--Tbc—  
  
What's up with Sora? Who is that man? What's Matt's plan of action? And in the next ch. How about a party! 


	5. Club Heaven

Thank you all for reviewing. I love receiving them this is awesome. Sorry for my absence i was having computer trouble.  
  
_Recap: "So your in America now?" a voice said.  
  
_Ch. 5  
  
**Club Heaven**  
  
"What the hell do you want with me?" Sora yelled.  
  
"Oh, I was just back in town and you know I decided I'd call you up!" the low devious voice said.  
  
"WELL! I don't want you to call me up!" she yelled.  
  
--Click—  
  
Sora sighed and relaxed while smoking her cigarette. Matt walked out to find Sora with her head resting on one hand and the cigarette in other. She looked a little uneasy so Matt decided to approach her.  
  
"So, you smoke! You're gonna get it for that!" Matt said.  
  
"Ya, and what's it to you blondie" Sora said.  
  
Matt just smiled. "So I take it someone called and pissed you off." Matt said referring to the cell phone resting beside her.  
  
"Ya, like you care!" Sora said.  
  
Matt just sighed and walked off. Sora sat there thinking of what he had done to her. She cringed at the thought of it.  
  
**Evening  
  
Sora's dorm**  
  
Sora had a smirk on now and was in a pair of blue tight hip hugger jeans with a red shirt that read 'If you trip I was the one who tripped you' in silver handwriting. She put a jean jacket over and headed outside.  
  
**Matt's dorm**  
  
Matt put on a pair of jeans and blue tank that said 'You wish you knew me' in gold handwriting. He put a black leather jacket on and headed out.  
  
"Hey Tai, you ready?" Matt asked.  
  
Tai came out in blue jeans and gray top that said 'I'm too good for you' in black handwriting. "Ready as I'll ever be" Tai remarked.  
  
"You're picking up Amy right?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, and Izzy's picking up Mimi" Tai said.  
  
"So well meet at Heaven in an hour" Matt said.  
  
"Gotcha ya"  
  
Matt left.  
  
**Mimi's dorm**  
  
Mimi was in a pair of white jeans which had diamonds along the seems; she had on a light pink tank and a white jacket.  
  
--knock, knock—  
  
Mimi opened her well polished door to reveal a man in black jeans and a green top which read 'I'm all yours' in red print..it was IZZY! Mimi smiled grabbed her purse and locked arms with Izzy.  
  
**Club Heaven  
**  
"Welcome to Club Heaven, you all the first to enter, so drinks are on the house for our opening night!" the announcer said.  
  
Everyone cheered. The song 'Cold Hearted Bitch' began to play. Matt, Tai, Izzy, Mimi, and a violet haired girl named Amy stepped in. Amy and Tai, and Izzy and Mimi went out on the dancefloor. Matt went to the bar. He walked over and took a seat. He looked across only to see a familiar fiery red head. Matt smiled and made his way through the wild crowd over to her. He took a seat noticing that Sora was drinking the Heaven Specialty..a very heavy drink combined with 4 different types of alcohol. Matt raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yo bartended, get me a Double Trouble (think double than a specialty)." Matt said.  
  
Matt got his drink and noticed ruby orbs glaring at him.  
  
"Ishida, what are you doing here?" she moaned.  
  
"Having a good time. Now what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Drinking, relieving stress." She replied.  
  
"Oh, really what sort of stress?" Matt asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
Matt just rolled his eyes. Tai approached the blonde with Amy.  
  
"Hey," Matt said.  
  
They got to talking not paying attention to what was going on with Sora. By now about 5 men had approached her. Sora stopped sipping from her straw and looked up at all them. She spun around from her chair to face them.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
By now Sora was relatively drunk, but she still could recall of what was going on.  
  
"You don't recognize me do you?" that low voice asked.  
  
Sora's ruby orbs widened with fear, her heart skipped a beat and she gasped. He responded with a smile, a smile of lust.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh, you know what I want! The same thing that happened 7 months ago." He said.  
  
He grabbed her arm tightly. She struggled but he was much more powerful.  
  
"LET GO!" she said raising her voice a little.  
  
The man smiled. He leaned in and firmly placed his lips upon her. Sora fought back but he was so more in strength and she was partially drunk. Finally he gave her a breath. She spat in his face. He tightened his grip on her and then he picked her up and placed her in his arms. His hand placed on her thigh.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled.  
  
Matt spun around and his eyes glared viciously at the man. Matt stood up.  
  
"Do what she asked." Matt said.  
  
"Oh, and what are you going to do about it blondie?" he asked.  
  
"This" Matt ran up and grabbed the man's arm twisting it behind the man's back Matt hit the back of his neck.  
  
Tai fended Matt and as did Izzy they attacked the other five. The man eventually knocked Sora unconscience now Matt was pissed. Matt ran at him and decked him in the face. After that Matt kicked him in the stomach causing the man to flip up and fall back to the ground again. All the men scurried away like poor little puppy dogs with their tails between their legs. Matt ran to Sora who was breathing heavily and unconscience. Matt picked her tender body up and held her close. The warmth of his body drew her in and she cuddled even closer to it. Matt carried her out of the club and Tai, Amy, Izzy, and Mimi followed closely behind.  
  
"Hey Mimi, could you do me a favor?" Matt asked.  
  
"Ya," she replied.  
  
"Get into Sora's purse and get her keys and drive her wrangler home." Matt said referring to the black wrangler with fake bullet holes in it and fire on the hood.  
  
"Sure" Mimi said.  
  
Matt thanked her and carried her into his hot red corvette. He placed her in the passenger seat and let her head rest upon his lap.  
  
**Dorm Building**  
  
Matt carried Sora toward her dorm. When he got there the door was conveniently locked. Matt moaned and knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away, were busy!" a man yelled. You could hear all sorts of wretched noises coming from the room.  
  
Matt gave a look of disgust. He sighed and carried Sora to his dorm.  
  
**Matt's dorm**  
  
Matt opened his creaky door and carried Sora in. The red leather couch, and blue chair were center pieced in the middle, then there were two bedrooms, Matt took the one in the right corner, Tai took left and in the middle was a huge window view. Matt led her into his well-decorated Teenage Wolves room with a black bed comforter and blue sheets. He uncovered the comforter and pulled down the sheets. He placed her on his bed then covered her up again. He smiled, '_she looks so sexy when she sleeps' _Matt thought. Looking at the curled up figure she looked so deep in thought and depressed. Matt glanced once more and sat down on the couch outside of his room. He sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

-Tbc—  
  
How will Sora react when she wakes up? Who was that guy? What will happen? Plz review! 


	6. As Long as I Live

Thank you all for reviewing please forgive my absence, someone suspended my account and my computer went down. So thank you for bearing with me, you all probably hate me now ahh I'm so sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine,  
  
Ch. 6  
  
**As Long as I Live**  
  
The next morning sleepy, tired ruby orbs fluttered open; Sora's weary body forced its self in a sitting position.  
  
"Ah my head," Sora stated bringing her weary hand to her forehead.  
  
She placed her hand down, and noticed this bed was not the same material her bed was.  
  
"Huh?" she looked around and noticed the different comforter and decor in the room.  
  
The room had 'Teenage Wolves' wall posters, an electric guitar, men's clothing scattered on the floor, a stain less steel alarm clock, a huge 100 play c.d. player, and a huge rack of c.d.'s. She looked around for any sign of an unwanted companion, there was none, and her clothes still remained on. She sighed and inched her way off the comfortable bed onto the wooden floor. The sound of the t.v could be heard, it sounded like 2 Fast 2 Furious from the sound of Tyrese's voice. She opened the creaky wooden door and right before her eyes on the black leather couch was the one and only blonde that had kissed her just yesterday. His friend Taichi was sitting with him on the couch while they laughed at the movie; it just dawned on her that today was Saturday. They got their brake from school,  
  
"What the -"  
  
"Before you ramble on about how much you're pissed at me, let me say this. You went to Club Heaven, and I showed up. You got pissed and drank A LOT; while you were partially wasted a man showed up. Somehow he knew you and you knew him. You two fought but because you were so wasted he defeated you. You screamed and I took the guy out, you were knocked unconscience in the process. It was late, the groping couple in your room wouldn't let me in, and so I brought you here. Now your car is in the parking lot thanks to Mimi, she drove it home." Matt said. "Now go on,"  
  
"What, you let her drive my car! Last time she did that she drove it into a pole!" Sora yelled.  
  
Matt was slightly surprised, she wasn't yelling at him for her being here. Instead she was yelling over her car. "I'm sorry I didn't know."  
  
"ERR!" she yelled, "At least it's in one piece."  
  
Matt sighed at her smallest frustration. "You're not mad?"  
  
"No, well, sordof..AHH!" she was so frustrated she walked towards the door and began to head out.  
  
Matt jumped over the back of the couch and ran after her. "Hey,"  
  
"Yeah, well..Th..Thanks," she said softly hiding her embarrassment for once admitting something like that. _'What am I saying, why am I so embarrassed I mean ya, I never say thankyou or anything but why am I acting like this?'_ she thought not paying attention to the astonished Matt.  
  
"Your Welcome," Matt's soft seductive voice stated.  
  
She looked up into those azure blue eyes and before she could even think, Matt leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled and ran into his room leaving a pissed/surprised Sora. _'Did he just kiss me again?'_ she thought in a dead stance. She reached her hand up to the place his soft, warm lips touched and a slight smile came across her face. Matt peered through the peer hole and was surprised to see she wasn't that mad, but in fact she looked slightly happy. Sora walked along to her violated dorm, and felt the movement of the vibration of her cell phone in her back pocket. Sora reached back and pulled her cell phone out the number read -unknown-.  
  
"Hmm.." Sora pressed the green button on her Samsung, "Ya," she replied rudely.  
  
"Sora, babe is he your new boyfriend?" a man asked his voice so loud that it could be heard from outside of the cell phone.  
  
"N-  
  
"Yes, I am." The blonde stated in the phone, "And you are?"  
  
"Matt, Matt what are-"Matt placed his hand over Sora's lips.  
  
All Matt heard was laughing over the other line. "She hasn't told you who I am?! Oh she must really want me then!" he said.  
  
"Look, I may not know who you are but I sure as hell know that you will never hurt Sora! As long as I live she will remained unharmed! UNDERSTAND!" Matt yelled.  
  
Sora stared in awe at Matt. He had just stood up for her something no one had ever done for her. She was always taught every man for himself, now Matt was protecting her.  
  
"Yes, as long as you live," the man said.

-click-  
  
And he was gone, Matt shut her flip phone. "Bastard," Matt said.  
  
"We've got to talk" Both said in unison.  
  
"Your(Sora), my(Matt) place" Both said. "Well to my place it is" Matt said.  
  
Both laughed and headed to Matt's place.  
  
'Now I have to tell Matt, about him' she thought.  
  
_ 'Crap, now you've done it Ishida, gotten yourself in a deep mess.'_ Matt thought.

* * *

-tbc-  
  
who is he? Is this protection for real or just for show? Plz review. 


	7. Answers in a Unique Way

Thankyou all for reviewing my fic. I'm sorry that I've updated like a turtle. I've been at work. Now I have no work until school again yay! So I'll update weekly again!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
**Note: If you are a reader of my fics. 'Complicated' and 'Spring Break' I must inform you that they are now rated R.  
**  
_Recap: 'Now I have to tell Matt, about him' she thought.  
  
'Crap, now you've done it Ishida, gotten yourself in a deep mess.' Matt thought.  
_  
Ch. 7  
  
**Answers in a unique way.**  
  
They made their way back to Matt's dorm. He opened the door for her and she entered willingly. Fortunately Tai was over at Amy's probably making out. They walked in and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Who is that guy?" Matt asked.  
  
Sora sighed, "His name is Lance Peterson. He's and ex of mine. Matt, before I came here I was a total screw up. I was on drugs, smoking heavily, wasted, apart of a gang, I slit my wrists, and I was a sex addict. I was hardly ever home which troubled my mom. She doesn't really know how to raise a child like me. The only we she dealt with me was by yelling. When I was home I was usually drunk. Well I was dating Lance and I was getting over my addiction to sex. I didn't sleep with a random guy every night. Well he just kept getting pushier about having sex with me 24/7. I mean to tell you the truth he was very enjoyable. I kept telling him that I didn't want it often. He just kept persisting. It got so bad that he would hit me if I didn't. He was abusive mentally and physically. One day while he was sleeping I left him. He never knew where I lived luckily. I changed my phone numbers and did all I could do. Now he thinks he can get more out of me. That's why he's here."  
  
Matt stared there and looked at this female before him. "that's why you're so pushy."  
  
"Yeah, I learned to trust no one. Mimi knew me at around age thirteen and fourteen. That was right around the time I got hooked on everything. I left her because she was such a goody, goody. I shouldn't have done that. She tried and tried to straighten me out. I was just too stubborn." Sora explained.  
  
"I understand you much more. Why don't you get a restraining order?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know..It's just cops and me don't get along." Sora said.  
  
"Ohh...that's right drugs." Matt remembered. "Well you're in luck."  
  
"How so?" she asked.  
  
"My dad is a cop." Matt replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and I think he can pull a few strings." Matt said. "What do you say? Will you trust me and let me into your life? Let us help you. Let Mimi, Tai, Amy, Izzy, my dad, and I help you Sora. You're not as alone in the world as you think. Please?" Matt pleaded.  
  
She smiled and leaned in. She placed her lips upon his and they enjoyed a fiery kiss. When Sora removed her lips; she bared a smile. "yes," she whispered.  
  
Matt smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

-tbc-  
  
How will the dad respond? Is Sora falling for the Ishida charm? Plz review.

Ishidas girl


	8. Hunted

Thankyou all for being excellent patient reviewers. I'm so sorry for the delays. Personal matters. I hope to update on a basic routine but I can't make guarantees. I hope you can forgive me.

**Story: It's my Life**

**Chapter Title: Hunted**

**Chapter: 8**

It was a long drive to Matt's house. Sora fell asleep on Matt's shoulder during the ride. Matt glanced over at her at couldn't help but place a smile on his face. He continued to drive until he reached a huge black gate. Her typed in the code and entered. He rolled his window down to show the guard his id.

"Ah, Mr. Ishida, such a pleasant surprise."

"Thanks Walter."

Matt drove on and looked at the sleeping beauty. "A demon when awake, an angel when asleep." He leaned over "Wake up sleeping beauty"

She moaned and slowly got up. "what...You live here!?" she exclaimed.

Matt smiled. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

She smirked. "Let me guess, you have your own private rooms with a bunch of whores serving you?"

He frowned. "No, but I wish."

She gave him and odd glance and scooted away from him. He started laughing.

"Gosh, just kidding! Geez!"

Sora frowned and hit his shoulder. "You're still not off the hook."

"What? Oh I see, you need another Ishida kiss."

She hit his shoulder. "Does the Ishida kiss come with me kneeing you in the balls?"

He scooted away from her. "On second thought why don't we go inside." Matt parked the car.

Sora smiled and stepped out. Matt led her in the enormous house. She was in awe. A smile dazzled upon her face.

"You act as if you've never seen a big place before." Matt stated.

"I've never been in one. The closest thing is the boarding school." She said.

"What!?"

"Yeah, at home I guess you could call it. I either slept on the streets, in a car, at someone's warehouse, or my mom's small apartment." She said thinking back.

"Matt, and .. who might this be?" a man asked coming down from the staircase.

"Dad, this is that girl I called you about. Sora." Matt said.

"Sora, I've heard many tales of you."

He extended his hand. "Malcolm Ishida."

"Sora Takenouchi."

They shook hands.

Sora stared at him then at Matt. Matt winked and gave the million dollar grin.

"Now, what is the problem?"

"Sora is being stalked and threatened." Matt said.

"Sora, do you know who it is?"

"Yeah, he attacked me when I was drunk." She said.

"Wait, now I recognize you. I was trying to place you but I just couldn't."

"Uhh...how?"

"Your mom called me along time ago. When you first started getting into trouble. You're a Takenouchi correct?"

"Yeah, how did my mom know of you?"

"I used to be in that vacinity. I was friends with your mom. She knew my wife."

"Oh...."

Before he could speak, gunfire came through the house. Blood spewed, a scream heard, glass shattering, and a cell phone ringing.

Sora cried with pain as she looked down and found a bullet in her arm. With her other arm she grabbed her cell phone.

"Yeah," she moaned.

"This is just a taste of what is next."

-click-

Sora gasped as smoke bombs came through. Matt picked Sora up and they all ran out of the house. Smoke was everywhere. A car drove up and a gun came out of the window.

"Give us the girl."

Matt shook his head and refused.

"Give us the girl! This is your last warning."

Matt refused again. The gun went off, fortunately it just skinned Matt's shoulder. Matt cringed and looked up about to fight. A man with a mask on was holding T.k his brother hostage.

"Give the girl!"

Matt looked at his dad and his dad nodded with reassurance. Matt uneasily handed Sora. They threw her in the trunk causing Matt to grit his teeth and clench his fist. He mouthed 'this isn't over!'. The guy blew a kiss and drove off. Matt mentally kicked himself.

"Don't worry son. Sora's being tracked."

* * *

-tbc-

What'd ya think? Plz review


End file.
